When a heart shouts
by Mrs.Hanari
Summary: Germany finds that Feliciano still thinking in Holy Roman Empire [HRE]


Germany slowly approached the Italian , who calmly drew in his cartoon block , with art worthy of the creator of renancentismo or painters like Da Vinci.

Germany looked upon man in Italy, and with a loud , hoarse voice asked .

- What are you doing in Italy? - I said putting the interest of what was doing , what I was drawing , which showed in his notebook.

- Do you mean this? - Asked the Italian.

- It's an old friend ... - he said as his face was lit up with a smile different from the usual .

The heart of Germany .. no ... no apparent reason? , Began to stir ...

- An old friend , who is it ? asked somewhat interested .

- It's my first love ... - I note wistfully Italy

The heart of Germany, for some strange reason complained of a hurt and strongly.

Learn Italian with that incredible smile , happy . It outlines the face of the person I love once caused a strange feeling in her heart ..

It was the first time that Italy mentioned that person , why he always had to bring that up ?

Why he was so sore when he smiled like that missed seeing that face ? Like you could remember so exactly ?

- Do you still remember? - Were Afraid to Ask Germany, although doubts now through her mind.

It seemed incredible coming from Italy! , His first love ... another guy , as was Italy and I knew his reaction before the beautiful ladies and pose little soldier.

But he had never seen bothered by that, but now ... I felt a slight bitterness in her heart. Why?

- Do not take it to Germany ... weird , not that I do not like the beautiful segnorinas * ! (* Fine ladies ) . Or anything but . Whenever I can , I try to remind SIR ,

It was not only my first love, or not. Also my first friend, is important to me ... it sounds childish, stupid ... and even Italian - raised his eyes to heaven .

- Itaria ... - the voice of the German shivering a little and hugged her tightly in his arms, his face colored automatically as if it were a tomato .

- Doitsu .. ? - Somewhat surprised the Italian clutched tightly to the back of the German, as taking air ... the did not know, but it would be a hug that would bring problems in the future ...

when he realized what he was doing eu separated from him, hiding her flushed face .

-FIELD TURNS 20 ! - said sitting up a pot of soil .

-M- I took a little break ;/ / / / / / / / ; , Do not be mad ~ - capitano joined a boat the young .

Then the Italian began to follow a path that was drawn on the ground , a tennis imagine , running before the eyes of the German , laughing a bit as fun.

- ...Faster, faster! So kill you in the blink of an eye - criticized the German, who soon came up with him. Despite his stern demeanor , he could not help but smile a little infected by the brown - lovely laughter.

- I can not go faster ... ;/ / / / / / / ; she said as she ran to the German, being scolded for this , laughing gently showing him her smile to your partner.

-Do not be a whiner - you said standing behind her, trying to drive him , took him by the hip.

- Waaaaah , I'm not - I point quejicaaaa while I noticed those big hands holding him contributing to security, we looked into her eyes and gave her a warm smile .

His smile touched the German who hesitated for a moment and respond to what the victim of a pronounced blush - ..C- SHUT UP AND RUN - ignoring quickened his steps still clutching the Italian causing collided with him in an awkward gesture of embarrassment , losing his balance and falling on him.

- S-Sorry~~- when he would advance the pace of the German body cocho with , did not have time to react and hit the ground in a painful blow to German looking eyes, under this .

joined the Teutonic mild, not slow to realize that had fallen on the Italian ... had a very fragile and vulnerable concept of it ...Do you have broken a bone ! - ...Italy! Th- was okay - ! Rushed to his rescue attempt , away from where he was, to incorporate into his arms.

The Italian sat calmly , still a bit sore , but with crying eyes looked German . - I'm fine , just a little hurt ... -

- ... sorry ... sorry shook Italy - Italian clothes that had just filled with earth - . ... let the training for today took to Italian arms, being careful not to cause more damage so made an effort to moderate their movements but feel a little embarrassed .

- I told you it's okay , go ... - said the Italian , sitting calmly, but was surprised to be lifted , as if it were a sack of potatoes .

The Italian was allowed to load into the house, starting to be defeated by the monster of dreams , as the moon began to peek through the sky , weakening the Italian.

Was allowed to accommodate in his bed, showing a face of his companion sleep , yawning.

- Waah ~ - pronounced the young , sleepy .

The German accommodate the body of his friend on the soft bed, careful not to run too sudden movements. - ... So you're tired ? But if you have not run anything - German criticized his behavior , retreating a bit from your side.

The Italian smiled sleepily , looking into his eyes , with love .

- Buonanotte ... SIR ... - Italiano said sleepily , who differed in their dream state reality.

- ... The silence was terrible ... dle German , forced his fists in a gesture of annoyance. That seemed to have been the straw that broke the camel , or at least in appearance. His brow furrowed , his icy gaze and watched the Italian suppressed anger simply rested in bed. - ...ITALIAA!, IM NOT SIR,WHY YOU MENTION SIR!?They pounced on the Italian took him by the shoulders and shake him violently.

- ! A- AHHH , p- sorry, was half asleep ... , q - perhaps you got confused ... , e- 're upset ? - The Italian was surprised at that answer your partner , beginning to tremble with something of fear , uttering a sob.

- ...Idioten - Off, a quick movement, he captured her lips in a rough kiss . Took arms to prevent the Italian who resisted , devouring his mouth with strong thrusts his lips against non violent pace. In spite of the demonstrated greed , soon removed , releasing the brown away from the bed.

- I-I'm sorry ... Capi - opened his eyes with a huge surprise, overwhelmed by the kiss. These being devoured by a common German fiercely. He fell silent, staring , quite surprised . - ... -

- ... you better rest ... Tomorrow there will be no breaks - without even directing his gaze , the Teutonic threatened to leave the room with long strides . He felt deeply ashamed ... and hurt.

- A- Ah... Y-Yes Captain... it just say that, seeing as this is away , why that reaction of your partner , it really bothered him so much as to pronounce his old love ? why now carrying the pained face ... ?

Once out of the room where the Italian at rest , the German sat the big couch in the living room trying to forget what happened with some novel distract him while I could not sleep.

Even something between cut and shocked by what happened . It accommodated in bed, Italian. Perplexed .

That night could not rest as needed , bringing it into German consequences . Ya hovered midday and was still resting on the couch, something not typical in an early riser like himself person .

Definitely just destroy everything ..., what would happen now? , Perhaps ? Had discovered ? , What was the feeling that the feeling ? , Why he felt so hurt and ashamed ?

Why had he bothered mentions both SIR ? , What would you do now ...?


End file.
